Fractured
by KivaEmber
Summary: Semi-sequel to Cracked. Ichigo may not like his happily ever after, but Urahara was rather content with his. Implied HichiIchi. Onesided UraIchi.


**Title: **Fractured

**Pairing: **Mentions of HichiIchi, onesided UraIchi

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Nooooooooooo!!

**Word Count: **702

**Summary: **Semi-sequel to **Cracked**. Ichigo may not like his happily ever after, but Urahara was rather content with his. Implied HichiIchi. Onesided UraIchi.

**A/N: **Invader-Nehima asked for **Cracked** done in someone else's perspective, and since I'm an Uraharatard of epic proportions, I picked Urahara. So here it is, **Fractured**!

Once more, practising my crazy writing imagery skillz (**Crazy **was just weird, I still don't know what I was on when writing it) so criticism is very much welcome! Don't be shy with your complaints, I want my stories to improve and for that I need feedback :D I can take it.

**Muse-Rei: **(Crashes through door) Your writing skills _SUCK_!!

**A/N: **Mooou! You're so mean to me, Rei! (Runs in blow up emo corner and angsts)

**Muse-Rei: **… (Sweatdrops) Well…since KivaEmber-san is…brooding, I guess I shall wrap this up. Enjoy this fanfiction about… (Checks summary and twitches). I thought you were going to update _**MY**_ story!?

**A/N: **Nah. I'll do it later.

**Muse-Rei: **'Do it later' my _ass_. (Cracks knuckles)

**A/N: **Eheheh…Enjooooy! (Flees)

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_And we'll love again, we'll laugh again  
We'll cry again and we'll dance again  
And it's better off this way  
So much better off this way  
I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed._

_And never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now."_

_-- I Never Told You What I Do For A Living, My Chemical Romance_

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**FRACTURED**

After the Winter War, it was supposed to be a Happily Ever After.

If this was a fairytale story…maybe it would've been.

But it wasn't a fairytale. There were no princes on a white horse; there was only a worn teenager with dulled bronze eyes and a blood spattered face riding a demonic horse that, though white, pure and immaculate, could give the Headless Horseman's steed a run for its money. He giggled a little at that, the mental picture of Hollow Ichigo-san giving Kurosaki-kun a piggyback flashing across his mind.

There was a princess locked away though, the dragon a teal haired Arrancar…or maybe it was the green eyed one? Either way, there was a princess and there was a dragon. Oooh! And the evil Wizard (or maybe Witch? Because Aizen fitted that bill perfectly) lording over his desolate domain. Maybe it was a fairytale, this little war. A horrible, twisted little fairytale that leaned towards realism rather then comfort.

There was an ending though, a bitterly happy one. They won, won the war when Kurosaki-kun impaled the Evil Wizard with his sword (rather macabre for a fairytale as usually wizards or witches are shoved into ovens or off cliffs, though maybe Kurosaki-kun would've gladly crammed Aizen into an oven if there was such a contraption in the battlefield) through the chest. Aizen died from that one hit, but Kurosaki-kun kept stabbing and stabbing until the poor boy was sobbing uncontrollably and the white horse's mask encroached across his face.

But that probably was an exaggeration from the other spectators. He wasn't conscious for that part of the story…or maybe he was and the orange and black blob bobbing around was Kurosaki-kun using Aizen as a pin cushion. The events then were rather hazy; the blonde was barely able to see past his nose without double vision…plus that ringing noise was highly distracting too.

Out of all of the remaining Shinigami, Kurosaki-kun was the most damaged. Urahara may have sustained a debilitating head injury that made him 'kookier' then usual (from Yoruichi's mouth herself before the fatal wound from the final battle caught up to her, that was a bleak day), but Kurosaki-kun was so torn, crushed, shattered into many different pieces, the shopkeeper was amazed that the redhead could walk around without killing everyone in the immediate vicinity. There were times where he almost slipped, bronze shading gold, so Urahara distracted him with what seemed logical. Attack.

Sate the warrior (_killer_) in Kurosaki-kun so he doesn't flip. So much fun!

But today, the macabre Happily Ever after of this little twisted Fairytale was coming to an abrupt, bloody end.

He was surprised by the suddenness- no, not the suddenness…the…the _ease_ Hollow Ichigo-san dominated Kurosaki-kun. He saw it in bronze eyes, the fiery spirit dimming down, down, down into a pathetic ember as gold swallowed brown, black oblivion swamping eerie irises and white horse's mask creeping out, smothering the teen's face.

He saw Kurosaki-kun paraded around, saw the ghostly pale fingers roam tanned flesh, blank_dead_ eyes staring, staring as a golden crown was placed on his vibrant orange hair. Urahara wasn't stupid, he had no ties to Seireitei, he went into the final battle for Kurosaki-kun after all; to see the fruits of his labour or otherwise was unknown, even to him, but he ducked his head and didn't do _anything_ as Hollow Ichigo-san rampaged around and destroyed everyone's hard work.

He wondered why, ruffling orange tresses and knocking the golden crown off as he flicked Benihime, dark crimson blood splattering the battlefield (_second one? Oh dear_) next to a wheezily laughing Hollow. Why he waited until now…and, well…he patted the broken boy affectionately.

'_**He'll…always b-be…**_**mine**_**…'**_

Urahara smiled, mercurial grey eyes darting to the panting Hollow Ichigo-san. "Maybe. But I'm allowed to try." Then Benihime was swung down to cut a deranged cackle of triumph short, a soft noise of distress slipping from the doll-like Hero of the Winter War's throat.

Urahara patted his head again.

This little Fairytale was an ongoing disaster, the characters fractured and a flawed plotline repeating over, and over, and over, and ov-

"Perhaps I should have stuck him in an oven. Right, Kurosaki-kun?"

-er…

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N:** If ya didn't guess…Urahara killed Hichi (ducks under table to escape Hichi-fangirls' wrath).

The final line, er, word, is a little joke…if you can see it, kudos to you!

Hope y'all enjoyed! Written after looking after some brats for my mam during her school's trip…I made a new friend there though, so it all balances out! :D


End file.
